1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brewers, and more particularly, to a brewer for making a single cup of beverage from infusible alimentary material.
The present invention is an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,882, issued Apr. 18, 1995.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The brewer described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,882 is dependent on the mechanical efficiency of several parts. For instance, sliding movement of the tube 20 depends on the driven threaded shaft 32 and threaded collar 42. The wiper blade 64 is loaded by the spiral rod 74. The wiper is a swinging arm exhibiting different velocities across the area to be cleaned of grounds. Some of these mechanical elements and their interrelation have been found lacking and are susceptible to relatively high maintenance costs.